


Quartet-Shots

by anxioustothemax



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioustothemax/pseuds/anxioustothemax
Summary: One-Shotsthe Emo Quartet, duh





	Quartet-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a thing of One-shots that I wrote a LONGGGGG time ago
> 
> please don't judge for bad grammar

You were standing on your chair at a Panic! At The Disco concert waiting for it to start. Your friends Started chanting "BRENDON, BRENDON, BRENDON!" Over the sound of other screaming. Everyone got really quiet. Then, you started wondering who's the open act. After a few minutes of complete silence, you heard that familiar note. G, F#, B, E, D, G, C, B, E, A, D. Then, his voice came. Like being hugged by a warm sweater. There were gasps, sobs, a few whimpers. But, it felt fake. You fell to your knees, and started crying. It felt so fake, but it was real. Real Gerard. Real Frankie. Real Mikey. Real Ray. Everything was just as it needed to be. Them back. ~~~~~~~~~~~ Did I make a sad? I'm sorry if I did 


End file.
